jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Jake's Team/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a freeze-frame shot of a myriad of stunt planes in flight, and tilt down slowly; blue, green, light violet, red, orange, white, in that order. Each is producing smoke trails behind them, tinted in their respective colors.) Narrator: All planes can fly— (Zoom out framing the whole group.) —but these planes fly like nobody else. Who are they? (Dissolve to a close-up of Brenda outside the kids' hangar at Tarrytown Airport, holding a picture of the same group. It is daytime.) Brenda: They call themselves the Wonderbirds. They fly really fast together and do twists and turns all at the same time. (Pull back a bit to frame Jay Jay and Tracy in front of her.) Jay Jay: Amazing! Tracy: Brenda, are these the planes that Big Jake's gonna do flying tricks with? Brenda: They sure are. (Close-up.) They're old friends of Big Jake's, and he's talked them into performing over Tarrytown School this afternoon. (Cut to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Boy, those kids are in for a good time. (Wide shot of the trio.) Brenda: Hey, why don't you guys go wish Big Jake good luck? Tracy: Great idea, Brenda. See ya later! (She and Jay Jay exit.) Jay Jay: Bye, Brenda! Brenda: (waving) Buh-bye! (Barn door wipe to a close-up of Big Jake outside the main hangar.) Big Jake: (clears throat) Big Jake to the Wonderbirds. Big Jake to the Wonderbirds. (Wide shot; Jay Jay and Tracy approach him.) Come in, Wonderbirds. Man's voice: (over radio) Uh, Wonderbird leader here. Uh, how've ya been, buddy? Big Jake: I-it's him, it's the leader of the Wonderbirds. (Close-up.) I-I'm just great, Wonderbird leader, I can't wait to perform with all of you today. When and where do you wanna meet? Leader: (over radio) Uh...negative to that, Big Jake. Big Jake: Huh? Wha...w-w-what do you mean? (On the end of this, cut to the two shocked jet planes—his mouth dropping open, her face coming up in a disbelieving frown, and they trade said looks.) Leader: (over radio) Uh, three of my planes came down with the flying flu. (Back to Big Jake on the end of this.) I hate to let you down, big guy, but...eh, it looks like we, uh...aren't gonna be able to make it today. Big Jake: (a little blue) Well, I...I-I understand, uh...listen, uh...you tell the guys to get better soon, okay? Leader: (over radio) Roger that, Big Jake. Talk to ya soon. Over and out. (The prop plane hangs his head dejectedly; widen to frame the jet planes.) Big Jake: (groans) This is terrible. All those school children are expecting to see the Wonderbirds this afternoon, and...now, there's no show. Oh, what am I gonna do? Jay Jay: Maybe you can ask Old Oscar. He knows a lot about airshows. Big Jake: Oh, that is a great idea! (His propellers start to spin.) Uh-I'll see ya'll later! (He exits; wipe to outside Old Oscar's barn. Big Jake explains something to Oscar before him.) Narrator: Big Jake raced right over to Old Oscar's barn to ask his advice. And as usual, Old Oscar had plenty to say. Big Jake: ...And so they-they can't make it today, Oscar. Now, what should I do? Oscar: Well, I'm thinking that you know all of the Wonderbirds' fancy flying tricks, right? Big Jake: Yeah, well, I...I suppose. Oscar: So, what if you taught those tricks to some clever planes who could, uh...learn them real fast? Big Jake: Well...like who? Oscar: Like Jay Jay and Tracy. Oh, they'd love to do it. And maybe you could even get Savannah to help you. Big Jake: Why, that is a great idea, Oscar! Uh...but, wait. Do you really think Jay Jay and Tracy could learn to do these flying tricks by this afternoon? (Back to Oscar on the end of this.) Oscar: (chuckles) Of course, they can! I've taught Jay Jay and Tracy all kinds of flyin' stunts, and we do them really well. Plus, don't forget that you're a mighty good teacher, Jake. Big Jake: (chuckles) Thanks. But, uh...I'm just not sure I'm good enough to pull this off, uh... (Cut to Oscar; he continues o.s.) I'll think it over. Oscar: Well, you do what you think is best, my boy. Big Jake: Oh, I'll uh...I'll see ya later, Oscar. (His propellers spin...) And hey, uh...thanks. (...and he exits.) Oscar: (chuckles) Don't mention it. A-and, good luck. (Dissolve to a head-on stretch of sky; Big Jake swoops into view at a long distance from the left and comes forward.) Narrator: Well, Big Jake had a lot to think about. He wanted to take Old Oscar's advice, but he was concerned about creating an airshow in so little time. (On the end of this, Jay Jay and Tracy swoop into view from the opposite side and fly alongside Big Jake.) Jay Jay: Hiya, Big Jake. Tracy: Where ya goin'? Big Jake: Huh? Oh, uh...hello, you two. Uh, I was uh...just going to...cancel today's airshow. Tracy: Big Jake, Oscar told us what's going on, and we think you should try to teach us the Wonderbirds' high flying tricks. Jay Jay: Yeah! And I bet we could learn them in no time! Big Jake: Gosh, uh—I-I don't know. I never taught these tricks to anyone before, and...well, there's just so little time. Jay Jay: Aw, we know you can do it. And we know we can do it, too. Military horn intro for two bars, lively 4 (D major) Snare drum fades in on second beat, then out (Jay Jay ferrises over Big Jake and flies alongside him on the left.) Strings/tuba/flute/xylophone/snare drums in, double time feel Jay Jay: We'll watch and listen, practice what we learn (Tracy flies up to Big Jake's right side.) Tracy: Watch and listen, and be ready for our turn Jay Jay, Tracy: We'll watch and listen, and be happy when we earn Our Sky-Divin'-Tricky-Flyin' Best Team Reward All instruments out, military horn/snare drum line for three bars (Both jet planes fly downward until they stop precisely below Big Jake.) Jay Jay: We'll do our All instuments/flute/tambourine in Jay Jay, Tracy: Best to listen so very carefully Jay Jay: We won't give up 'til we've done it perfectly Tracy: We'll watch our teacher, and follow right along Stoptime Jay Jay, Tracy: And even if we make mistakes, we'll practice 'til he says "That's great!" Normal rhythm resumes, horns/xylophone in Jay Jay: We'll watch and listen, practice what we learn Tracy: Watch and listen, and be ready for our turn Jay Jay, Tracy: We'll watch and listen, and be happy when we earn Stoptime Our High-Flyin'-Wonder-Wingin' Best-There-Is-At-Everything And Sky-Divin'-Tricky-Flyin' Best Team Reward All instruments out, military horn/snare drum line for four beats All instruments except horns/xylophone back in afterward (The jet planes fly back to their original positions above Big Jake, then all three rise high into the air.) Jay Jay, Tracy: We'll zoom up, up, up, all together as a team Tracy: And those who watch will think it's all a dream Jay Jay: We'll roll and spin, then we'll do it all again Stoptime Jay Jay, Tracy: We'll pay attention, do anything you mention, and we'll Normal rhythm resumes, xylophone/horns in Jay Jay: Watch and listen, practice what we learn Tracy: Watch and listen, be ready for our turn Jay Jay, Tracy: We'll watch and listen, and be happy when we earn Stoptime Our High-Flyin'-Wonder-Wingin' Best-There-Is-At-Everything And Sky-Divin'-Tricky-Flyin' Best Team Reward Song ends on a stinger (They zoom forward; cut to another stretch of sky as they line up.) Big Jake: You know? Maybe you're right. Maybe I can teach you two the Wonderbirds' high flying tricks. Jay Jay: We know ya can, Big Jake! Big Jake: Okay. Let's go back to the airport and start practicing. We're gonna give those kids a show, after all! Jay Jay, Tracy: Yaaaaaaaayyyy!!! (They swoop o.s.; dissolve to a long shot of the airport runway. Big Jake and Savannah stand on the middlemoist road leading to it. One by one, Tracy and Jay Jay fly past.) Tracy: We're ready when you are, Big Jake! Big Jake: All right, you two, I'll be right up! (They exit, to Savannah) Listen, uh...thanks for helping me work with the youngsters, Savannah. Savannah: (chuckles) Oh, why Big Jake, I'm always happy to lend a wing. But remember honey, you're gonna have to teach me all those stunts, too. Big Jake: No problem. Let's get to it. (He leads the supersonic jet to the runway; dissolve to the sky where the quartet lines up, seen from above and in this order: Big Jake, Jay Jay, Tracy, Savannah.) Narrator: So, Big Jake explained exactly how the tricks should be done. (They lean to the right...) The kids and Savannah listened carefully— (...then to the left...) —and they practiced and practiced— (...and barrel roll in unison.) —and practiced. (Wipe to an empty stretch of sky, seen from the front.) Narrator: Many long hours had passed— (They fly into view—kids on top, adults on bottom—and proceed in a square formation.) —and finally, they were ready for one more practice run. Big Jake: Okay now! Let's go through the routine one more time from the top. Jay Jay, Tracy: (somersaulting in unison) Wheeeeeeee!!! Big Jake: Jay Jay, follow me, and we'll try our Supersonic Swirl. Jay Jay: I'm with ya, Big Jake! (The boys swoop o.s.; cut to another stretch of sky as they fly past, twisting themselves in various corkscrews.) Jay Jay: Yahoo! (Cut to the girls, now flying aside each other.) Savannah: Alright, my darlin'. Let's you and I try our Fly-Away Fandango Flip! Hang on to your engines! (They rise upward; pull back as they do a big somersault followed by a quick barrel roll, both turning in opposite directions.) Tracy: Yippeeeeeeee!!! (They repeat these moves and fly off; back to Big Jake as he floats into view.) Big Jake: Okay. Now, let's all come together to form a big Butterfly Bonanza! (Up he goes; cut to a top-down view of the sky as each team member flies in from opposite corners toward each other. The moment they meet up, they turn themselves upward and somersault in opposite directions. Back to Big Jake, now flying upright.) Big Jake: (chuckles) That's great! Let's do that again! (He flies upward, and the team begins to perform the same trick; but when they meet up, they collide with other and start jittering out of control, screaming in turn. In a head-on view, the quartet gets back in formation, calming down as they fly straight.) Big Jake: Oh, is-is everybody okay? Other three: (tired) We're okay. (they pant.) Big Jake: Okay, everybody land. We have to talk. (He swoops o.s., Jay Jay following; dissolve to the quartet outside the main hangar.) Big Jake: Guys, we're supposed to go on soon, and...I-I just don't think we're ready. Jay Jay: But I thought we were doin' swell! Big Jake: Oh, it's not your fault, Jay Jay. We're just out of time. I'm gonna go get myself refueled and then...and then I'll go cancel today's show. I'm sorry. (he exits.) Jay Jay: Tracy, I know we can do this. Tracy: Me too! Jay Jay: It's just gonna take even more hard work. Savannah: Now listen, kids. It's up to us, now. Shall we try it again and get it right? Jay Jay, Tracy: You bet! Savannah: Then come on, little ones! Let's get back up there! (She turns around, the kids following behind; wipe to the sky as Jay Jay flies past, doing the corkscrews of his and Big Jake's Supersonic Swirl. After this, dissolve to Tracy and Savannah performing the somersaults/individual barrel rolls of their Fly-Away Fandango Flip. A third dissolve brings us to the trio in a line, flying up and down in unison. Cut to Big Jake on the ground, he stops and casts his eyes upward at his students.) Big Jake: Huh? H-hey, uh-what's goin' on up there? (Cut to his students in flight, they barrel roll in unison.) Jay Jay: We're making the show perfect for the school kids this afternoon! (Back to their teacher.) Big Jake: Well, what do you know? That was perfect. Oh-hold on! I'll be right up! It's time to put on a great show for all those kids! (He turns around to exit, and the view dissolves to an overview of the downtown village square. Big Jake and his team fly across; in a head-on view of them in formation, the sound of kids cheering and whistles blowing continues under the following.) Jay Jay: Wow, listen to 'em cheering! Tracy: We're a big hit already and we haven't even started our show yet! Savannah: Oh my, it sure is a good thing that we made it! Big Jake: You can say that again. Let's get started! (Up they go; their routine is shown in a series of dissolves one part to the next: Tracy and Savannah do their Fly-Away Fandango Flip, Jay Jay and Big Jake twist themselves in their Supersonic Swirl, and finally the whole team comes together for the Butterfly Bonanza, with no faulty. Dissolve to a head-on view as the team gets back into formation while the kids cheer from below and they trade smiles of "We did it!".) (Confetti iris out to outside the main hangar, where the team plus Oscar have gathered. Big Jake/Oscar stand on the left, while his students stand across him.) Oscar: (chuckles) Well young feller, you sure were a big hit with those kids. Big Jake: Well, you gave me the idea, Oscar. (Close-up.) And I couldn't have done any of it without— (His perspective of...) —Jay Jay, Tracy and Savannah. Jay Jay: We couldn't have done it without you, Big Jake. You taught us every fancy trick we did. [Animation goof: the background turns to night during his second sentence.] Tracy: Yeah, you're the best teacher of them all. Jay Jay: Yeah! Big Jake: Well, you know...you kids aren't such bad teachers either. You taught me a good lesson. Jay Jay: What's that, Big Jake? Big Jake: Well, when the Wonderbirds couldn't perform today, I was ready to throw in the towel. But you kids— (Cut to the smiling jet planes; he continues o.s.) —taught me to never give up— (Back to him.) —and you reminded me that when something's important, there's always a way to get it done. Military horn intro for two bars, lively 4 (D major) Same melody as Jay Jay and Tracy's song to Big Jake, with all instruments Jay Jay, Tracy, Big Jake: Watch and listen, practice what you learn Watch and listen, and be ready for your turn Watch and listen, you'll be happy when you earn Stoptime Your High-Flyin'-Wonder-Wingin' Best-There-Is-At-Everything And Sky-Divin'-Tricky-Flyin' Best Team Reward Song ends with a four beat horn/drum cadence followed by a stinger (Fade to black at the same time.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts